1. Field
This relates to a back plate that is able to be distorted or bent, corresponding to bending or distortion of a flexible display, and a flexible display terminal including the same.
2. Background
Recently, displays have been developed that are flexible in response to an external force, and studies on application of such flexible displays to display devices have been actively in progress. Such flexible displays may be adapted as displays for display terminals having improved portability and mobility.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
In an effort to increase functionality of mobile terminals, software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components, may be considered for the mobile terminal.